


First Visit

by tww8



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e02 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen: Part 2, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tww8/pseuds/tww8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to visit Josh in the hospital for the first time since the operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Visit

Toby and Sam navigated their way through the maze of hospital corridors; they were not travelling at their usual brisk pace and instead walked with a slight timidity. Having reached the inside of the elevator, Toby’s finger jabbed for the 6th floor. Sam appreciated the silent serenity of the elevator ride – a moment like this was a rarity since the shooting.

 

Toby looked toward his deputy; a juxtaposition of anxious and exhausted. Nevertheless, he was impressed by the composure shown by Sam over the past two days. Everyone was suffering through the fear and alarm of recent events, trying not to contemplate the seriousness of their friend’s injuries. It must be difficult for Sam in particular, he thought, seeing as how they are both so close. To explain in detail, the grave condition of Josh on live television several times without faltering was certainly impressive by Toby’s standards. Feeling the big brotherly connection beginning to rear its ugly head once again, he asked – “You OK?”

 

Sam replied as placidly as he could manage, “Yeah.” Despite the attempted stoicism, Toby could see that his deputy was not being truthful; Josh wasn’t the only one with a terrible poker face. “Are you?”

 

“Yeah.” It seemed politics had yet to make either of them convincing liars.

 

The elevator doors parted and the momentary peace was extinguished by the routine buzz of the hospital. Resuming their timid pace, the two men made their way through the ICU until they reached Josh’s room. The sight of his wounded friend caused Sam to hesitate in the doorway. His mind flashbacked to the ER – people frantically working around Josh trying to save his life. Blood on the floor, on the gurney, on his hands, on his shoes and all over Josh who just mumbled about New Hampshire. _“You went to New Hampshire. We both did. You came and got me.”_

 

A firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder transported Sam’s mind back to the present day. “Sam?” Toby’s unusually reassuring voice came from behind. “Go on. It’s OK.” With that, Sam walked in and pulled up a chair beside Josh’s bed; Toby did the same from the other side. Their friend was sleeping, undisturbed by the arrival of his colleagues. Sam examined the inert figure that lay before him and came to the conclusion that, although very pale, the absence of a blood-gushing chest wound was a good sign that Josh was getting better. He and Toby proceeded to sit in comfortable silence, patiently waiting for their friend’s awakening.

 

Minutes had passed before Toby queried in a voice even softer than usual, “Did you hear that the President wants to release a statement?”

 

Sam nodded, “CJ told me. It’s a good idea.”

 

“Yeah. We can work up a draft when we get back.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

After hesitating, almost imperceptibly, for a moment Toby queried, “Hey, let me run something by you – what if…”

* * *

 

 

“Toby, he can’t do that. He – “

 

“Why not? What is wrong with the President –“

 

“Okay. Well for one thing, declaring he will aggressively go after extremist groups a few days after being shot by members of an extremist group… It’ll look like he’s trying to capitalize on it!”

 

“So what? You don’t think peop -“

 

“And, it will eclipse the entire news cycle. Any mention of a crackdown on gun control will be completely overshadowed. And then there’s… It shouldn’t look as though he’s hung up on the shooting. The statement should emphasise how he’s ready to move forward and concentrate on what lies ahead.”

 

Toby opened his mouth, ready to counter his deputy’s argument when Leo promptly entered the room – his face seething with anger. Toby impulsively drew his mouth to a close.

 

“Can either of you explain,” Leo’s voice was a harsh whisper, his words slow and deliberate, “why a nurse just came into the president’s hospital room to tell us that two of our staff were causing a disturbance in the ICU?” Sam and Toby stood in sheepish silence. “I’ll bet you have an idea.” Leo said, looking past the two speechwriters.

 

Josh smirked. “I can hazard a wild guess.”

 

A guilt-ridden Sam asked, “We woke you up?”

 

“Well…Yeah,” Josh replied without a hint of annoyance, “and probably the guy in the next room who’s been in a coma for three months.” His smile proved to be contagious as the corners of Toby’s mouth twitched in appreciation of his friends unwavering sense of humour.

 

At that moment, the squeaky wheels of an IV stand rolled into the room followed by the ponderous footsteps of its navigator. Leo let out an exasperated sigh. “Mr President, when the doctor told you to stay in bed and rest she did not mean feel free to wander the corridors at your leisure.”

 

“Yes Mother, I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. You can tuck me in when I’m done.” Came the dry retort. Leo’s eyes signalled a silent warning that the President was severely pushing his luck. Trying to avoid his glare, the President asked, “How you doing Josh?”

 

“I’m getting there sir.”

 

“Good, you just make sure you take it easy.” At which point Leo exhaled to underline the hypocrital nature of the President’s comment. In response, Bartlet cupped a hand to the side of his mouth and loud enough for Leo to hear told Josh, “But be careful you don’t get imprisoned by Dame Gothel over there.” The Presisent chuckled to himself and it was clear that the intravenous morphine was achieving its purpose.

 

At that moment, a nurse entered the room and asked for everyone to step outside whilst she changed Mr Lyman’s dressings; her request was dutifully obliged.

* * *

 

 

“Ah, Mr President!” CJ made her way swiftly down the corridor towards the small group that had formed outside of Josh’s door, “I’ve been looking all over for you, I was wondering Sir if you had a moment to discuss your statement after you leav – “ It suddenly stuck her as very odd that all of her colleagues were standing around in the corridor instead of in Josh’s room, “Is everything OK?”

 

Leo explained, “Yeah fine, the nurse is just changing his dressings.”  Satisfied with the answer, CJ nodded and turned back to the President. She tucked an awkwardly positioned piece of hair behind her ear and started to roughly sort throught the bundle of papers in her arms. Depite the fact she appeared as though she would be running 30 minutes behind schedule for the rest of her life, she seemed to be enjoying herself for the first time since the shooting.

 

The monitors then started beeping furiously in Josh’s room. The reactions of the five of them was similar to that of a small warren that had wondered on to a motorway in the path of speeding truck. Shock. Confusion. Panic. Sam darted toward the door calling his friends name as he went. Toby had anticipated this movement and grabbed the younger man’s arm to hold him back. “Wait a minute,” he said, still calculating the situation. He looked in to Josh’s room and sighed with relief at the sight of his friend looking very much alive. “It’s a wire. They knocked out one of the machine wires.” Everyone breathed.

 

After Toby released his arm, Sam continued his journey to Josh’s room for further confirmation. Seeing the fear in his friends face, Josh explained “It’s okay, the nurse accidently pulled out one of the wires when she was changing my dressings.” He wiggled the mutinous wire between his fingers.

 

Sam began to say something when Toby appeared in the doorway with a phone to his ear. Covering the mothpiece he said, “Sam we need to head back to the White House. Sorry Josh, we’ll come back later.”

 

“It’s fine. You want me to come with you?” He joked. Toby smiled sadly before going back to talk on the phone.

 

Sam hesitated at the foot of the bed, not sure how to remove himself. “Hey Sam,” Josh called out, “come here.” Sam moved towards his friend. Josh spoke quietly into his ear “It’s gonna be alright.” Sam nodded as Josh reassuringly squeezed him arm.

 

“I’ll see you later.”

 

“OK.”

 

In the corridor, Leo and Jed looked at each other, amazed. Then Jed smiled, “Fraterna caritas est dulcis.” Leo simply returned returned a warm smile a nodded slightly.

 

“What was that Sir?” CJ asked distractedly, still looking through the bundle of papers.

 

“Fraterna caritas est dulcis, Claudia Jean, ‘brotherly love is sweet’.”

 

“It’s certainly sweeter than latin.” She replied as she finally retrieved the desired paper.

 

The President smiled and began the walk back to his room with CJ and Leo at either side. “Now,” he says, “what’s next?"

 


End file.
